


blowing candles

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Blowjob, Blow Jobs, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, not an ounce of plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: It's Ben's birthday and Rey has quite the gift planned.[porn without plot]





	blowing candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dankobah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/gifts).



> Sorry for any typos! It's late <3
> 
> written for dankobah, whomst is a good pal

How does one prepare to give a blowjob? Breath mints seem pointless, considering the nature of what is going to… _go_ into her mouth. Or maybe on her face… tits? Rey isn’t certain yet. It’s his birthday, she’ll let him choose. Candles are extraneous and more befitting something like Valentine’s; there will be no lovemaking tonight. So she settles for painting her nails red and lips redder, the color will contrast so prettily with his pale skin while she blows him. 

Her worries are misplaced, she knows. Rey’s hardly a virgin, has given oral sex plenty of times; has given _Ben_ oral plenty of times. But she wants this to be special, wants this to be mind blowing for him. It’s his first birthday since they’ve officially been together, years of casual hookups finally culminating the healthiest relationship she’s ever been in. She wants to thank him. 

Doesn’t hurt that he happens to have the prettiest cock she’s ever seen. Porn stars don’t even begin to compare. 

So, red lips, red nails, and she puts her hair up so he can enjoy taking it down and tangling his fingers into her soft tresses. Rey smiles mischievously into the bathroom mirror just as the oven beeps and the apartment door _clicks_ and glides open.

*

Parmesan chicken eaten, half a bottle of red wine gone between the two of them, Ben hums unconsciously but contentedly as they sprawl on the couch watching Office reruns for the umpteenth time. Everything Ben had wanted. Everything they had discussed before.

Rey kisses teasingly at his throat. He never changed out of his work clothes, and in their current position his button up is working double-time over his chest, buttons straining over his breadth. She decides to give the poor article some relief, red-painted fingers popping the buttons open and revealing the flawless expanse of his muscular torso. 

Glancing up, her breath catches in her throat. Michael Scott and company forgotten, Ben watches her with dark, curious eyes. With the intensity of a predator stalking its prey he observes as she presses her lips back to his skin, tracing along the planes of his abs. Rey can feel his gaze like fire on her skin. 

She rises to a kneeling position, straddling his waist and reaches for the hem of her cocktail dress, yanking it up and over her head easily. She smirks to see his reaction, full lips parted slightly as he takes in her lack of a bra, dusky nipples pebbled in the cool air of their apartment. 

All of his predator’s grace is lost in a sort of boyish wonder at her body. Her thumbs pull teasingly at the waistband of her lacy black panties and she bites her painted lips. 

“Like what you see?” she teases, fingers slipping behind her to grope his hard cock through his work slacks, “ _Feels like it._ ” 

“Always. You’re so beautiful, baby,” he says, propping himself up on one elbow, opposite hand reaching to caress her breast. 

But she doesn’t allow it, catching his wrist in a deft hand, she tuts, “No, no. Tonight is about you.” She slides off of his lap, perching on the edge of the couch. “Stand up.” 

Her cunt is aching and it throbs when he stands, the outline of his erection becoming even more visible through the straining fabric of his trousers. But this isn’t about her. Swallowing down her want she begins to undress him. Naked save for her panties, and feeling small, near subservient at his feet she begins with his shoes, then his socks. Between each item she peeks up at him, batting her eyelashes when he notices, appreciating the reverence in his gaze. Her man likes this game she’s playing. 

God, he’d fuck her so hard if she let him… 

Finally, belt unbuckled and tossed aside, she reaches his fly. Unzipped, the fabric peels easily away from his pale skin, and soon it too is forgotten, leaving him in only his briefs. He stares down at her, wanting, waiting. 

Exhaling softly, she leans forward and nuzzles the steely length of his dick through his underwear, appreciating the heady of scent of him; sweat and spice and man. He’s big. The thin cloth doesn’t hide much. She always likes to remind him. 

“God,” she moans, pulling back, “You’re so big, Ben. Love your big dick.” 

He catches her chin between his fingers, tilting her head so she has to stretch upward on her knees. His onyx eyes _blaze_ , “Go lay on the couch, baby, and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Not tonight.” She nips his thumb playfully and he lets go. Her fingers find his waistband and she tugs, briefs slipping away. Ben’s dick is too heavy to bounce like they do in porn, instead it hangs, hard, thick, pulsing and heavy between his muscular thighs, nestled in a thatch of dark hair. Head dark with want, tip beaded with arousal. It’s always such a pretty sight. 

Aching cunt forgotten, Rey wants nothing more than to take it between her lips and _suck_. 

Her fingers find him, his girth too much for their tips to meet, nail polish contrasting just as prettily as she thought it would. Her eyelashes flutter and she gives a few tentative strokes, skin velvet soft under her touch. 

“Where do you want to come?” she asks preemptively. “In my mouth?” The fingers of her free hand brush her lips, pouty. “My tits?” She cups a small breast, letting it bounce. “ _My face_?” She peers up at him with hooded eyes, golden irises cast amber with want.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses as she begins to jerk him harder. His face scrunches with pleasure. “Fucking everywhere.” 

Everywhere. She can work with that. 

“Yes sir,” she breathes, then kisses his swollen tip, salty precum spreading over her lips. Her tongue darts out to taste it, then him. Pulling back she smiles to see the pretty red lip print she has left on his head. Then she licks him. A few tiny laps at his head before she drifts to his shaft, tracing the veins of him with her tongue. 

She hears him hiss and curse and adds her free hand to the mix in response, gently caressing his sack as she traces the seam of them with her mouth. 

“ _Shit_ ,” He chokes, and she feels his cock twitch in her hand, “Rey, baby, stop teasing me.” 

Biting her lip, Rey pulls back, batting her lashes up at him sweetly, “What do you mean?” She feigns innocence, he likes it when she plays coy. 

Ben is flush from his face to the perfect ‘v’ that leads to the thick swell of his cock between his thighs. He huffs in frustration. “Use your pretty little mouth on me, suck me off.” 

Grinning, Rey leans forward and kisses his thigh, then his hip bone, before finally settling in front of his cock. It’s thick, red and angry from the teasing. She can’t wait to taste him, his skin, _his cum_. He doesn’t need to ask again. 

A few more gentle strokes and then she whispers up to him, “Happy birthday, Ben.” 

And she takes the fat, velvet head of him into her mouth. Her left hand finds his thigh while the right continues to work his shaft as she adjusts to his size. Her tongue swipes under his frenulum and he huffs above her, hands finding her hair. 

He pulls her hair tie loose, and chestnut locks fall free around her shoulders as she bobs further, tongue caressing smooth shaft, tracing along jumping veins. It’s sloppy, spit dripping from the corners of her mouth as she makes little noises, swallowing him down. His fingers tangle into her hair and his whispers soft, filthy encouragements. 

“Such a good girl, so good for me, swallowing my dick,” he pants, “Do you want my cum? Is that what it is? Do you want me to come all over you, baby?” 

Rey hums affirmatively around his shaft, dropping her hand to grip his other thigh, and the vibration makes him hiss. 

“Fuck!” he shouts, and Rey looks up at him, stuffed full of his dick, golden eyes watery with the effort of taking him, “Look at you… God, you’re so pretty like this.” 

Then his eyes flash with an idea, and he is for a moment his boyish self again, asking permission instead of taking what he wants, “Can I… can I fuck your mouth?”

He wants to fuck her face? If her panties weren’t drenched before, they are now. She moans around his cock and lets her fingers dig into his thighs in preparation. Hands already tangled into her hair, Ben shifts closer then slides halfway from her suck-swollen lips, strings of spit following salaciously before he slides back in. 

The first few thrusts are uncertain, but then he seems to find his pace and confidence, realizing from Rey’s continued moaning that she loves this, the feeling of being _used_. 

Soon enough he’s taking her face with the same ferocity he would her cunt, quick sharp thrusts that make her throat tighten and eyes water, sack slapping her chin. 

“ _Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes_ ,” he seethes, and she can feel his dick swelling in her mouth. 

“Gonna fucking come, gonna cover you in it.” He pulls out and she lets out a choking gasp, “Go lay on the couch.” 

She does, sprawling out over it, massaging her breasts, once more distinctly aware of her needy cunt. 

Ben follows her, panting, tugging gracelessly at his spit-wet dick. He crouches over her on his knees, and she swats his hands away, taking over the jerking with a bit more finesse, tip of his dick pointed directly at her face. 

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_.” His face scrunches and he runs a hand through his dark hair as he watches Rey bring him to completion. She feels his cock twitch in her palm, _see_ his balls tighten to his body, and then the first rope of white hot spend erupts from his tip, striking her lips. Another barely misses her eye. Then she directs his head to her breasts, letting him paint them too. 

He moans and jerks his hips through his orgasm, and Rey watches on in awe of how fucking beautiful he is, even in something so filthy. 

Both damp with sweat, Rey painted with cum, they collapse. Ben’s weight on top of her smears his cum between their chests. It doesn’t seem to bother him as he kisses her filthy mouth. 

“Best birthday ever,” he mumbles, “Give me, like, twenty minutes and I’ll fuck you into the mattress, alright?”

Rey giggles, kissing his chin. Her cunt still throbs, so a good mattress fucking doesn’t sound too bad, “Alright.” 

Ben hums contentedly, shutting his eyes, catching his breath. 

“Ben?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too. Now let me focus on getting hard again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: [link](https://twitter.com/_bitter_bones_)  
> My tumblr: [link](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved!!


End file.
